falling_throughfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatiana Kyanite-Twaddle
'''Tatiana Kyanite-Twaddle '''is one of Dio and Lavina's children. she is an elf from the Astacia Kingdom and was taken in by the two after visiting Dio's pharmacy to heal her arm. She is the last of the three kids to be adopted. Appearance Although Tatti is technically 12 years old, she has the physical appearance of a 3 year old, due to elves having the longest lifespans out of all the species and thus developing much slower than the rest. She has silver hair that reaches down to her waist, a pale complexion, and purple eyes that resemble opals when she uses magic. Personality The quiet and studious type, Tatti enjoys reading and learning about both of her mothers' worlds. At her age, she currently has the knowledge and mindset of a seven year old, similar to Coco. She sees any type of physical activity that is not necessary as troublesome, unless it is to go on a walk to get some of Grandma's cookies. She has an unusual sense of humor and will occasionally make jokes that do not make any sense, although they were encouraged by her siblings and Lavina. History The details of Tatti's birth are unknown, although it is implied that she has been owned by a couple of people before being adopted by Dio and Lavina. One day in the future (after the democracy is established), Tatti shows up at Dio's pharmacy, (located near her old hut by the lake) wearing a large dark cloak to cover her small figure and a brown satchel. Curious, Dio and Lavina bring the stranger inside and ask how they can help her. Tatti pulls back her sleeve to reveal a badly swollen and red arm, covered with scratches and bruises (from being chased by slave traders), and requests medicine to treat it. Shocked at the damage done to her arm, Dio quickly runs around the pharmacy and orders Tatti to take off her cloak while she waits. When she does, her tattered clothes are revealed, as well as her hair, but it is black from being covered in soot. Lavina, having worked in factories for a large part of her life, recognizes the smell and quietly informs Dio, who begins to question the species of this child. While the two gather medicine for the treatment, Jax and Coco enter from outside and notice Tatti sitting by herself. As a prank, the two attempt to steal her bag, but are quickly apprehended and are frozen in place by Tatti's magic. Because of the use of her magic, Tatti's eyes turned into the color of opals, confirming Dio's suspicion. Immediately, Tatti tries to leave the building; however, she is quickly swept into an embrace by Lavina, who is sobbing from sympathy, and Tatti is frozen as it is the first time she's experienced any sort of affection. Dio offers her a home with them, which she gratefully accepts. Relationships Dio Kyanite mom Lavina Twaddle mum Coco Kyanite-Twaddle sis Jax Kyanite-Twaddle bro Carnel Kyanite uncle Vanessa Twaddle grandma Wilbur Twaddle grandpa Penny Twaddle aunt Nathalie Twaddle aunty Mags Twaddle auntie Bridie Twaddle antie Abilities and Powers Trivia * she small * she old * cookies